Peter parker sickfics
by Sicklilspidey
Summary: This book is full of stories about peter getting sick and tony being the best irondad ever!
1. 1

IF AVENGERS DON'T GET SICKDAYS NEITHER DOES SPIDER-MAN

Peter woke up with the worst sore throat of his life. He knew he was sick, it was obvious. He mentally slapped himself for going on patrol the night before when he knew he needed to catch up on sleep.

' I guess everything is finally catching up to me' he thought.

"Peter, hurry and get dressed. I want you to eat before the bus comes" he heard May yell from the kitchen.

'ugh food, thats the last thing my throat needs' he thought

He threw on a pair of jeans he hoped were clean off the floor and grabbed a tshirt from the drawer.

He made his way to the kitchen and found May with a big grin on her face.

"Good morning honey, I made waffles!" may said.

Peter wanted to tell her he wasn't hungry but he knew that she'd ask questions and he really didn't want to be interrogated. He just wanted to make it through school and get to the tower to train with the worlds mightiest heroes. He started eating the waffles and it felt like his throat was sand paper. He cringed his face at the feel of the food going down but luckily May didnt notice. He looked up at the clock on the wall and realized the bus would be there any minute. He rushed to put his plate in the sink. He gave May a kiss on the cheek and just like that he was out the door without a word.

When peter reached his seat next to MJ on the bus he was beyond tired. MJ could tell something was up with him but decided he'd tell her if something was up eventually.

When they got to school peter wished he just stayed home. He ached everywhere, his throat was raw, and he could swear he was starting to develop a fever. He knew it was gonna be a long day but he had to pull through because Mr.Stark was expecting him at the tower right after school. He headed to first period and sat next to MJ and Ned.

"Hey loser, you look worse than you did on the bus" MJ pointed out.

Peter just shrugged. Ned passed him a note that said ' dude, are you okay. You look like death ran you over in a semi'.

Peter wrote ' throat is killing me but i gotta make it through the day for Mr. Stark'. He passed the note back to Ned. Ned read it and could only shake his head. He knew how much peter wanted to impress tony, but he just wished he wouldnt run himself into the ground in the process.

Time passed and Peter finally made it to lunch. He decided against eating to save his throat from being completely annihilated. He made it to the table and immediately laid his head down. Both MJ and Ned looked at eachother with concern. MJ finally spoke up when she saw peter shaking. "Dude, just go to the nurse. You seriously look like shit"

Peter looked up and opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was a squeak.

"I rest my case" added MJ.

Peter's body was begging for rest but he resisted like always.

His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Ned.

' I'm sure he'll understand if you want to take a sick day'

Peter responded ' the avengers don't take sick days so neither does spiderman'

Ned just rolled his eyes and that was the end of the conversation.

Lunch finally finish and peter went in the direction of his last two classes.

He sent a text to Tony during his last class.

' Hey Mr.Stark, no need to send Happy to come get me. I'm just gonna swing to the tower.' it read. Tony replied a few minutes later.

' ive told you a thousand times you can call me tony. Anyway if you're positive that's what you want to do i'm not gonna stop you'

Peter knew he couldn't risk happy finding out he was sick.

When the last bell rang peter stumbled his way through the halls and out the exit by the ally. He changed into his suit and just like that he set off for the tower.

A voice echoed through the suit. "Master Parker, your temperature is a few degrees above normal. Should I notify Mr. Stark.

Peter managed to get out a soft no and karen did not ask anymore questions.

When peter made it to the tower, he was absolutely drained. Pepper was waiting for him at the door.

"Hello peter, it nice to see you again" she said. Peter nodded with a fake smile.

" tony is waiting for you with the others upstairs, let me take your bag and ill take you." pepper said.

When they made it up the stairs, peter saw natasha sparring with steve and clint was sparring with bucky. ' i guess im sparring with Mr. Stark' he thought.

" Hey there undroo, you look happy to be here" tony said sarcastically. Peter just gave him a shrug.

He began sparring with tony and tony immediately knew something was up.

"Hey kid, you doing okay" he asked. Peter just broke down right then and there.

" woah woah, hey you're okay" steve said coming from the other side of the room.

"what's wrong" natasha asked peter.

He tried to talk but nothing would come out.

"I'm going to go get pepper" clint said walking to the door.

"Friday, scan peter" tony said.

" peter's temperature is 102. He seems to have strep sir." friday replies.

"Damn kid, youre a mess" tony said to peter.

Peter began to cry again.

"Oh honey, youre okay. Lets get you to your room and get you laying down." pepper said coming in through the door.

Tony sat there in awe. Pepper was always better in these types of situations. She really knew what to do and how to take charge.

" clint go get a fluffy blanket, steve can you make some tea please, bucky can you run to the store and get some cough drops, tony go find the fever reducers you and bruce made for steve and peters metabolism, and natasha please help me get peter to bed." pepper barked her orders and everyone went to do what they were asked.

Pepper and natasha got peter settled into bed and everyone started coming back with their items one by one. After everyone left, tony texted may to tell her that Peter was sick and he would take care of him until he was better. He watched peter sleep because he honestly didn't know what to do. He didn't have any kids, so this was completely new territory. Peter started stirring in his sleep and tony got up to be next to him. Peter looked like he wanted to say something so tony gave him a note pad and pencil. Peter began to write then turned the notepad over.

'thank you for taking care of me Mr. Stark' it read.

Tony looked at the helpless teen with a smile.

"no problem spiderboy" he replied.

"But next time you're sick,just stay home" he added and with tbat peter slowly drifted back to sleep.


	2. 2

VALENTINE'S DINNER GONE WRONG

"Peter I swear to god, if you're not down here in full dinner attire in the next five minutes, I'll send cap your there to drag you down" peter heard tony yell.

You see it's currently Valentine's Day and peter was supposed to be getting ready to go to dinner with the avengers. Instead peter was laying in his bed clutching his stomach, grimacing in pain. The day started out fine, Peter went to school, visited May and even did a little patrolling. Something happened between him ending his patrol and this moment that his stomach wasn't liking.

"Hey Pete, Tony sent me up here. Said you need to get your ass down stairs right now or he'll add new baby protocols to your suit" Cap's voice echoed through peter's head.

Peter shot up, which his stomach immediately protested.

"Woah, you okay bud? You look a little pale, do I need to get tony?" Peter could hear the worried tony in Caps voice.

"N-no, there's no need, just sat up too fast" Peter said shakily.

"Well if you're fine, then I suggest getting down stairs before tony goes full dad mode and yells your full name. That never ends well." Cap giggle as he left the room.

Peter slowly got up and went to his mirror. His hair was mess and you could tell he was bloated.

"I'll just carry my jacket in front of me and no one will notice" he thought to himseld as he combed his hair out.

He made his way down stair to meet his super hero family.

"There you are, I was starting to think you died for something" Tony said as he ruffled up peters hair.

"You okay underoo? You're pretty warm" tony pointed out.

Peter stepped back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just run hit remember" he said.

Tony just shrugged not wanting to annoy the boy.

"Okay everyone, let's get into our cars and go. We are already running late" pepper said from the doorway.

Peter ended up in the backseat of Tony's Lincoln SUV with Morgan.

"Peter, what are you doing" Morgan asked as she watched peter secretly try to rubbing his aching stomach.

"I'm not doing anything Morgan, what do you mean" peter asked.

"You were rubbing your tummy, is it icky?" Morgan stated.

This caught the attention of tony. He looked at peter through the rear view mirror.

"You doing okay back there" he asked.

Peter nodded, then dozed off.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP" peters eyes shot open at the sound of Morgan's screams.

"I'm up, I'm up" peter replied.

"Good, 'cause we're here" tony said.

Peter looked out his window. He saw a very elegant and expensive looking restaurant.

" great, just the type of place you want to be when you're sick" peter said to himself.

Everyone got out of their vehicles and scurried into the restaurant.

As soon as peter was inside he knew this night wasn't going to end well. His spidey sense immediately started acting up, his stomach churned at the smell of food, and he had a feeling tony was into him.

"Follow me" a waitress said, leading the dinner party to their table.

"Kid you're sitting next to me" tony said.

"Bu-" Peter started.

"No but's about it, plant your ass in this chair" tony demanded.

Peter did as he was told. Everyone was chatting with each other, but not peter. All he could do was think about how tight his pants felt against his aching bloated stomach and the nausea that was creeping in.

The waitress came back and took everyone's orders then scurried to the kitchen. At this point, Peter's stomach was becoming a ticking time bomb. He knew the inevitable was coming. He just didn't know when exactly until the waitress came back with everyone's food. The smell and the sight of the food set off Peter's ticking time bomb. Next thing he knew there was a puddle in Tony's lap. The whole restaurant went quite.

"Oh my god, Tony, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" peter said beginning to tear up.

"It's okay kid. I knew something was up. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well. I wouldn't have dragged you to this boring dinner" tony said comforting the now sobbing boy.

"Pepper, honey if you don't mind. I'm gonna take the poor kid back to the compound " Pepper nodded.

"There's a spare pair of pants in the back of the car" she said as tony walked peter out.

"Kid, you know there are less gross ways to get out of dinner right" tony laughed.

"Please don't make me laugh, it hurts" that response made tony frown.

He hates seeing the kid so miserable and frail. It made him feel guilty. If he would've put two and two together, peter would be in bed and not puking in the parking lot. Oh shit, he's puking in the parking lot!

"It's okay, let it out. You're okay" tony tried to comfort the boy as much as possible, but there's only so much he can do.

Once peter finished, tony helped him into the car.

"Just try to sleep, we'll be at the compound in 20" Tony said.

Peter nodded and closed his eyes.

When he woke up, they were pulling up to the compound.

" I want you to shower then get straight into bed. FRIDAY will notify me when you're done. I'll head up there in a bit" tony said.

"I'm really sorry" peter said weakly.

"Don't be, it happens" tony responded.

When they got into the compound, peter did what he was told. When FRIDAY notified Tony that Peter was done and in bed, he made his way to the spiderling's room.

" hey kid, how you feeling?" Tony asked.

Peter grunted in response.

"FRIDAY, play Star Wars on peter's tv" tony said.

Tony climbed into peter's bed so he could comfort him. Peter snuggled into Tony's arm.

"When you're better, you're so getting lectured about being honest and to not hide illness" tony said then kissed peter on the forehead.

Hours passed and everyone finally made their way back to the compound. Pepper made her way to check in peter, only to find her husband and the boy passed out. She couldn't help but smile. Even though he didn't want to admit it, she knew tony loved Peter as if he were his son.


	3. 3

SENSORY OVERLOAD

The day started like any other for Peter Parker, well other than the fact that his stomach was fighting him. He wasn't sure why his stomach was bothering him so much, he just knew he couldn't tell anyone. If he did MJ and Ned would hound him to go home and that's the last thing he wanted. You see Peter had been waiting all week to go to the avengers tower so he can work on a new suit with Mr. Stark and train with Cap and Natasha, and lord knows nothing was going to stop him from going. Peter was on the bus to school when he felt someone poke him. He turned to see Ned with a concerned look on his face.

" what the hell dude, what was that for" Peter said harshly.

"Woah, sorry. I was just making sure you were still alive. You honestly look like the definition of death" Ned said. This caught the attention of MJ.

" he's right dork, you really don't look good," she said. ' ugh , why does everyone have to be so observant ' peter thought to himself. "Look guys, im fine. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that's all " Peter responded.

" Okay, whatever you say loser," MJ added. They left him alone after that, both having concern build up in the pit of their stomachs. The bus arrived at the school minutes later, and peter hurried off. He could feel the thick liquid coming up his throat, and his mouth was watering an insane amount. He knew he had to find a bathroom quickly but of course he ran right into Flash.

"Woah, Parker watch where you're going." flash said as he shoved Peter.

"Flash i'm honestly not in the best mood. I didn't mean to run into you ,so can you just leave me be" Peter said shakily .

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood Parker" With that Flash moved out of the way and Peter ran down the hallway. As soon as he made it to the bathroom his breakfast made its grand entrance back into the world. All Peter could do was let his body do its thing. Once he finished, he shakily got up and flushed the toilet. He started to feel a little anxious but thought nothing of it. He caught a glimpse of himself on the way out of the bathroom and realized Ned was right, he really did look like death. He made his way to first period and when he got there everyone just stared at him. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was 20 minutes late or if it was his appearance. Either way he didn't care, he just wanted the day to be over already.

"Okay ,class solve this next equation on the board." was all peter heard before he completely zoned out and escaped reality.

" Peter! Hello earth to Peter" peter snapped out of his trance and saw MJ standing there.

" hey, class is over," she said.

" o-oh" peter responded.

" You sure you're okay, cause you look worse for wear" MJ said. Peter just nodded in response while grabbing his bag off the floor. He walked out of the classroom, and stumbled to his second period. His senses were starting to heighten but he tried to ignore it as much as possible. At this point Peter didn't know what to do with himself, he just wanted to get through the day and make it to the tower. That was slowly starting to feel like an impossibility for peter. He's barely made it through his first period, he couldn't even begin to imagine what the rest of the day had to throw his way. When he finally reached his second period class he was exhausted. He decided to just tune out this class just like he did in his first class. Time started to pass way faster than Peter expected and before he knew it, it was lunch. He slowly made his way to the cafeteria. He got to the table where Ned and MJ were seated and he sat down without a word. Both MJ and Ned looked up from their food and saw an absolutely miserable Peter displayed in front of them.

" Just go home already, you're obviously sick" Ned said.

" No I'm not! I already told you two that i just didn't sleep well" Peter basically yelled. MJ and ned were taken by surprise. It's not like Peter to go off like that. Even peter as surprised, something was off and it wasn't just his upset stomach. After lunch finished, it was like someone fast forwarded through the rest of the day. Soon the final bell rang and Peter let out a sigh of relief he wasn't aware he was holding in. he made his way down the, what seemed like, never ending hallway and out the school's front doors, there Happy was waiting for him. It was a silent ride to the tower. Happy noted how quiet Peter was, it wasn't like him to not say a single word for an hour straight.

" you okay back there?" Happy asked. All Peter could do was grunt in response. Happy took that as a no ,but didn't ask the kid anymore questions. When they arrived at the tower, Peter was more than ready to get out of the car. As soon as he was out of vehicle appy pulled him aside.

" hey kid, don't push yourself too hard in there, I'm sure he'll understand if you need a break" Happy said referring to Tony. In all honesty, Peter wasn't focused on what Happy was saying, he was more focused on the bird and how loud they were. He's never noticed that before. Once he realized Happy was done talking , Peter made his way into the tower. He was greeted by Cap who looked way too excited to see him.

"Hey kiddo, heard you're gonna join me and natasha for some training" Cap said. Peter just nodded and they headed upstairs to the training area. There peter saw Mr. Stark sitting in the corner playing with some new gadget he probably just made, and natasha doing her stretches before training begun.

"Oh, hey underoos" Tony said looking up from his new toy. Peter was surprised no one had commented on his appearance yet.

" h-hey Mr. Stark" peter replied to Tony. He felt a chill go down his spine.

"You good kid" Tony asked. Peter nodded. Cap came in and started barking orders.

"Kid youre with me, Tony you're with natasha. After a few minutes we'll switch up partners." Peter immediately starting regretting showing up. His stomach was bothering him more and more by the minute, and everything seemed louder than usual. Sparring begun and peter heard a loud thud.

" you really dont put up a fight anymore, do ya old man" natasha said making fun of tony who was currently laying on the floor.

Cap started laughing, "don't make it that easy for me okay kid" he said referring to what just happened. Peter just nodded. Sparring begun again and peter was doing okay, he was dodging Cap's punches and kicks, but soon he started to become more and more aware of his surrounds. It was becoming too much for him. Without saying anything peter rushed out the door to find the nearest bathroom.

"What did you do Steve" natasha asked.

"Nothing, he just ran off" he replied.

" I'll go find him" Tony said, making his way to the door. He walked down the hallway until he heard sobs coming from the bathroom. He didn't even bother knocking, he just barged in, and there sitting on the floor was Peter. He was shaking uncontrollably and looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Kid, what going on" Tony asked. Peter finally broke.

" I-I haven't been feeling well all day, and I tried to make it but i couldn't take it anymore. Everything was just becoming too much for me" he cried. Peter's stomach started to chime in with some uncomfortable sounding groans.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! MAKE THE NOISES STOP! MAKE MY STOMACH STOP HURTING! MAKE EVERYTHING STOP!" Peter yelled. Tony's heart broke.

" I think you're having a sensory overload Peter." Tony said calmly. Peter just started sobbing again. He wanted it all to be over. His stomach began protesting which made him gag.

"Hey bud, let's get you over the toilet " Tony said. When he got peter situated, peter immediately started throwing up.

" you've got it pretty bad don't you" Tony said. "Friday, scan Peter" he added.

"Peter's temperature is 103 and he seems to show signs of the stomach flu, sir" Friday said.

"Thank you, oh and Friday, could you tell Cap i need him to bring me the fever reducers Bruce made him" Tony added.

"Already done, sir" Friday replied.

"Thank you" Tony said. Peter finished throwing up and sunk into the wall behind him.

" well at least i know why you're having a sensory overload but what i don't know is why you felt the need to hide the fact that you're sick" Tony said.

" I didn't want to let you down" peter said weakly.

"Kid, you're sick. I would've let you take a few days off, I'm not a monster.'' Tony said with a smirk. Just then Cap came in with the medicine.

"What's going on" he asked.

"The kid has the stomach flu and hid it all day ,which made things worse ,and caused a sensory overload" tony replied.

"Oh, well i hope you get better soon, because natasha was really hoping to kick your ass" Cap said before heading back to the training area.

" let's get you to your room and in bed and ill give you the meds." Tony said helping the exhausted teen up. When they made it to the room peter was already half asleep.

"I'm gonna need you to stay awake to take your meds" tony told him. He laid peter on the bed and quickly gave him the meds so he could go to sleep. As soon as he heard soft snoring, Tony rushed around the house to get things for the sick teen. When he gathered all the supplies he took it up to the kids room and put everything in its place. He wrote a note and put it on the nightstand that said, 'water is next to this note, bucket os next to the bed and if you need me tell Friday to alert me.' He was about to walk out of the room but he turned to see peter. Tony knew he was a good kid and he was kinda glad his stubbornness was rubbing off on him.


End file.
